Make Me Scream
by fireofphoenix
Summary: Pure Supersmutral. Nothing else. Just one shots of the boys with woman. Mainly Dean, but Sam is getting some too. Just hetro-sex with woman. Reviews welcome and appreciated.
1. The Green Shirt

**Note: My first attempt at sex fic was a challenge. More random encounters may be written later if anyone wants them. This is my attempt at the slap and tickle stuff, so I hope you smut lovers have a good time.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been one of those days-the kind that makes you understand how the word postal came into being. All I wanted was a beer. The sweat pouring from me covered me in a bead sheath of wetness. My white blouse clung to me uncomfortably. It was sheer desperation that made me stop at a place called the "Malibu". It looked more like the "Shit house" to me, but the overly large air conditioner poised in the front window was too much of a temptation. I looked like hell- make-up melted, hair falling from my bun, strands wet and clinging to my face, and my clothes drenched sweat wet. But, who the hell goes to the Malibu. No one that I would know or want to see again.

The door cracked open to reveal exactly what I expected- a worn out bartender, two old geezers, and a….Holy Crap!!!!!!!. This beautiful Adonis turned as I entered, flashing a smile that matched his mischievous green eyes. He nodded a polite hello in recognition of my stare. Damn it! I look like total shit. I had to make a mental note to kick my own ass later. I thought of leaving, but a cool blast tingled my skin. Drawn to the icy breeze, I stood facing the sweetest air conditioner in the universe. The shivers shot down my spine in happiness. Now, it was time for the beer.

We'll this is lucky, the bartender is actually in front of me. Best service I have ever seen. "I'd like a Beer". He stared blankly as if I had just spoke Martian. "A beer…" My hands make the up down signal for beer as I desperately wanted a freaking beer. "A BEER!" But, he only stared like a man waiting to stick another quarter in backroom peep show.

It was then I realized the bartender, the geezers, and hotty had all started staring. The hotty looked at me with a smirk and tilted his head. Did he just raise his eyebrows at me? He broke his graze playfully. His hands made twirling motions above his chest. What the hell does that mean? His hand rubbed away a chuckle on his lips. As his hand fell away, he mouthed the work "Nipples"

It was then I realized my white, wet with sweat shirt was allowing a public viewing of my air-conditioned induced rock hard nipples. Blushing, I turned back towards the wind blast. I heard boot steps move towards me. Balling my fist, I was ready for any pervert. A soft touch tapped my shoulder. I was horrified to turn around.

"Here" A smooth silky voice melted in my ear and set another type of chill in my spine. Didn't do much for my nipples except make them stay perky and ready. I turned my head to hide the evidence and expected the worse.

My eyes met the warmest amazing green eyes staring at me kindly. His arm outstretched with his long-sleeve green shirt. The t-shirt he still wore was tight and revealed his rippling muscles.

"I think you might need this more than me!" He laughed. "And that hand motion didn't help our thought any." He flashed a brilliant smile.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I spotted the bathroom a few feet from me. Bolting into the ladies room was the easiest escape I had ever made. WHEW. Shit that boy was hot. At least I can wash my face, so I don't look like Tammy Faye Baker at a cry fest. The splash of warm water soothed my embarrassment. Changing into the sexy man's shirt, I dried off with my own. The smell of him lingered into my awaiting senses. I left a tremble between my thighs. I pushed the notion out of my mind. The best thing now was at least I looked somewhat human. I would pay to look like a sex goddess right now. But as I said, it was one of those days.

When I finally gathered enough courage to exit, the view still had not changed. Dripping with power and sexuality, his hands now offered a beer. "One of those days he asked?"

"How can you tell!" I joked.

His laugh was joyous and playful. "Me too."

"Thanks for the shirt!"

"Looks better on you." His green eyes glistened with the slightest undertone of honey flecks. The sound of his voice registered in my loins again. Damn, it had been a long time since I felt a man inside of me.

His lips curled in a smirk. He leaned in to whisper something to me. This is not going to be a good idea with my current mode of thinking.

"Do, I bother you?" he mouthed

A hasty "No" blurted from me. Too hasty.

"Oh" His hand cupped over his mouth as if he were telling me some guarded secret. His mouth drew close enough for his hot breath to warm my ear. Oh shit, he was about to cause my body to have an awkward moment. His lips grazed my ear lobe when he spoke. "How about now?" My pelvis responded with a wither. I know he noticed it. His mouth closed over my ear lobe and nibbled gently. His hand had found my quivering thigh. "Do, I bother you now?"

I couldn't respond. My body was already three steps ahead of my brain.

"Come on. Let's leave" he whispered.

My arm had already accepted the invitation. My mind was screaming for me to stop. What did I know about this guy anyway? "Wait… I don't even know who you are."

"Dean" he said before his lips found mine. His gentle brushes on my lips were maddening. I didn't care if he was a serial killer, if his body could match what those eyes and lips could do. I wouldn't mind dying. He was a rough and ready man, but his eyes and lips showed the tenderness he was capable of.

My lips tingled with his lip's embrace. All the while, we traveled to the location he had in mind. My mind focused only on his lips. I hadn't noticed we had made it to a motel room. He was shutting the door and slamming my body against it before I noticed.

I can feel his tongue touching my lips, forcing them to let his tongue inside my mouth. Exploring it with harshness and longing. His hands grabbed at my hips as his pelvis ground into mine. The bulge within rubbed the front of my jeans. The sensation soaked my panties with a new wetness. His mouth did not change its manipulation. He ground into my front again, pulling my right leg upon his thigh for a deeper dry hump.

A moan sprang forth from me and filled his mouth. He stopped long enough to laugh. He gazed at me with the fire sparking in those green eyes.

"I think I need that shirt back." He didn't wait for my response, but ripped the buttons off of his own shirt. I gasped from the force of his effort, but my gasp was quickly stolen by his mouth clamping onto my erect nipple. He sucked harshly, leaving a redden area over my breast before his teeth began tugging on them. My pelvis shook between his as he tortured my sensitive nipple. But, he didn't stop at one. He quickly found the other and gave it the same rough treatment. Our bodies covered with slight perspiration. I moaned uncontrollably.

His rough calloused hands slipped upon my back pulling my breast closer and farther in his mouth. The cream in my jeans was about to spill. He hadn't even made his way to my eager pussy and I was turning into a puddle.

He laughed again, pleased with the sensations he was causing within me. He popped open my jeans and I prepared for the moment he would find my sweet spot within. But, he used his position to pull me harshly to the floor. I arched my ass to allow him to get my clinging jeans from my body.

"Oh, Fuck me now.. Please" He smiled and seemed to enjoy the need he had created within me. He touched my panties with his rough hands, tracing the lace pattern with his finger. His animalistic pull ripped them off of me. My ass jarred and he pulled it upon the unexposed bulge in his pants.

He body pressed its clothed weight upon me. I wanted him naked- naked and in me. I was about to speak, but his mouth covered mine again. The after taste of the beer still lingered on his mouth, but candy sweetness was also there.

His lips journeyed down my neck as his pelvis still teased the flesh between my legs. My groans were savage with the desire I had for him.

He looked up into my eyes, flashing the same mischievousness with an intensity that I had never seen before. He laughed again as my lip quivered and he began tracing it with his fingertip. Nibbling at his rough fingertip, I drew his finger inside the warm of my mouth.

"Oh Dirty, girl!"

He moaned and shifted his bulge into my crotch again. My mouth found new incentive to lick at his finger. I began sucking his digit gently causing another moan from him. I slid my tongue up the side of his finger. He groaned and pulled his hand from my mouth.

He yanked his t-shirt off before he pulled me to my knees and spread my thighs. His hand found my clit and started rubbing. He scooted his face under me. He pulled my swollen nub into his mouth. His hands parting my folds to give him easy access. His finger crooked and plunged in me. He found my sweet spot easily and his finger twitched over it rapidly. His mouth pulling my clit to his teeth, providing the same redness he had given my nipples.

The lump in his jeans is calling me. I crawled down as he explored my insides with his finger and flicked my clit with his rough tongue.

I bucked as a small orgasm spread through me. He laughed again, but went back to his work. One hand providing a pulse inside me as the other gripped my ass. He hand rubbed my ass cheek before it spanked me. My hands were fumbling with his jeans like a kid on their birthday. He laughed again, providing a humming buzz to my nub. He arched his hips to let me remove his jeans. Fear leaped into me at the size of my undertaking. A thick long shaft waited the pleasures of my mouth. I closed my eyes and slide his manhood as far as I could within my warm mouth. My hands wrapped around the base. I alternated the rhythm of my mouth and hands, pumping him as I rubbed my tongue up to the tip. His pelvis pumped and I almost gagged on the depths of him. I didn't fight him, but allowed him to pump in my mouth. My hands found his balls and rubbed them. His pumping increased. I began sucking harder and his mouth matched his pump. My mouth, with his mouth and finger worked into a rhythm.

My leg shuttered as his finger almost brought me over the end. He begins a faster rhythm demanding more of my mouth and giving more inside of me. I tighten and release. My mouth latched onto him without the ability to move anymore. My orgasm so deep I gasped for breath. His pump still pushed into my mouth.

Quickly, he flips me and doesn't wait for my release to end. His shaft parts me deep and slams against my pelvis with ferocity. I scream in pleasure. He pumps in a maddening rhythm. My hips thrust to meet him. He grabs them to spread me more and pull more of himself into me. His hammering shaking my body, with each flick becoming more feverish. His cock provides a painful and pleasurable ache within me. The pain pulls me close to my next orgasm as his face begins to flush. The struggle to hold on was evident on his face. His pump became faster almost blinding and I spilled over the edge. My body shook as he grabbed and pulled my hips to hold still for him. I screamed like a wild animal fulfilled. His shaft still pounding, my body struggled into another wave of release. My next wave tightened so much it was difficult for him to pump, but he pushed his strength into his next thrust burying deep inside me his own release. I shuttered around him. Both of us sweating and panting in efforts. His body pressed me with his full weight again. My mouth opened with moans escaping. He stole them as he pressed his lips over mine once again. Both of us used our lips to thanks each other for the pleasure. He stopped for a moment and laughed.

"Guess, I owe you another shirt."


	2. Rock Me

**The second in the series of just one shot (no pun intended) of sex scenes. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He plopped heavily upon my couch, his body worn from battle. I was just grateful someone actually believed me when I said my house was haunted. I was desperate when I posted that internet blog about my troubles. As the weeks went by, I wondered if I was going insane. Then, one day, Dean and his Dad just showed up on my door. A few days later and my worries were over. Offering at least one of my heroes a beer was a small price to pay.

"Where did your Dad go?'

"Oh, he is going to check up on my little brother. Dad always swings by his college. Sometimes we go together, but he needed to be alone on this one."

"Oh, there are more of you. Must be strange to be ghost hunters."

"Nah…pretty normal for us,but we hunt all sorts of things…ghost, demons…

He stopped when he noticed my queer expression. I wasn't even going to question anything he said, not after what I had experienced. I handed him the beer, which he grabbed thankfully. Joining him on the couch, I sank back to chug my own beer.

My body ached from stress, so I closed my eyes. Before, I even realized he was pushing me forward and rubbing my shoulders. He pivoted and pulled my body into his open legs. His hands worked on my back. He kneaded circular patterns into my aches and pains. "Hmmm, that feels incredible."

"Yeah?" He bent my back slightly and worked his way down my back. My iron tight muscles melted as he covered every inch of my back with attention. I drifted in his touch. Suddenly, it hit me. I felt guilty because I should be giving him the massage. "Wait… I should be doing this to you."

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing you."

"Okay, but generally, I like to start my rubbing with some teasing first."

"That's not what I meant."

He was serious. He leaned upon my back until his lips found my ear lobe, nibbling it lightly. He waited. "Do you want me to stop?"

My body responded. I was aware he was hot, but I didn't even think of sex with him. Now, it was all I could think about. Nibbling at my ear again, he worked my earlobe as if he was working a clit. Giving it so much attention, I wanted to scream screw me. Then his warm breath trailed behind my ear and down my neck. The breaths turned to light kisses, falling upon the base of my neck.

He turned me to face him and pulled off my shirt. His finger traced the lines of my bra and he gently lowered one strap off my shoulder. Drawing his mouth closer, he placed those light kisses over my shoulder and collar bone. He trailed up my neck until he started playing with my bottom lip. His lips held not connecting but brushing his lip skin with mine. Those sweet light brushes upon our lips, enticing each other. We stayed that way for several minutes. It felt like forever of him playing like that before his hand pushed upon my back, pulling me to his awaiting mouth. His kisses were juicy and hot. He knew how to kiss a woman. That kiss made me weak. I shifted slightly, letting him know he could make his sex play. However, he just kept manipulating my mouth. The only time our mouths stopped was to get another breath of air.

Finally his hand reached up to circle the orbs in my bra. His hand unhooked it easily. His mouth still covering mine as his hand discarded my bra in no time. Massaging my tits gently, he worked my nipples into hardness. I moaned. He had heated me to a point that I was ready to come without him even touching my most sensitive area. My panties we are wet and hot as my mouth. He withdrew his kiss when I moaned again. He flashed a smile as he pushed my half naked body to rest on the couch.

His body pushed upon me. His mouth finding mine again, he tortured me again with those kisses. The time passed slowly as he played with the heat rising within me. He changed his torture as his tongue jutted in my mouth. He rubbed it over my teeth, then deeply within my mouth. I responded in kind. Our tongues danced a tango with one another. I grabbed the guns of his arms and pulled him closer, letting him know how much I wanted him.

His lips pulled away and he smiled. Quickly he returned, this time kissing his way down my neck. Slowly he traveled towards my collar bone. His tongue flicked over my bone in a devilish pattern. Flicking his way down to my awaiting breast, his lips began a low hum. The sensation and sound made my hips twirl wanting him to give it to me and give it to me now. He liked my response and he increased his speed and lowered to my breast. Humming and Flicking over my inflamed with passion skin.

He clenched my nipple gentle in his teeth and pulled on it. His mouth abused my nipple without mercy. I moaned in pleasure. "Oh Dean!"

"You like that!"

"Yes… Oh.. please I need you…"

He grabbed my nipple with his teeth again and darted his tongue over it. He sucked the orb with the skill of Don Juan. Fondling it with his warm mouth, he increased his rapid flicks. My wetness below soaked through to my pants. But he wasn't finished. "Can't leave this breast out, can we?!"

"Holy Shit…" My voice was stolen by my moans as his clamped down upon my other breast. He teased it as he did the other with his tongue and teeth. The attention to my breast was driving me fucking crazy. My body pumped wanting his cock so badly. My movement stopped him. He looked up at me and asked "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

If he wasn't making me feel good already, I was damn sure I wanted whatever he was offering. "Yes! Please yes!"

His mouth trails down my stomach, flicking and humming to my stomach. He stops to lick playfully with my belly button. His mouth latched upon my jean button. His teeth grasped the corner of my button flap and pulled. My jeans popped open. He looks up to laugh and smile at me. My hips twist as they are needing a cock and needing it soon. His hands find my soaked jeans and he laughs more. "Oh, you like me playing with you…hmmm."

"Dean…I want you.. Yes… touch me."

"Are you going to give this to me?" His hand rubs the front of my jeans as he looks up into my eyes. "Hmmm. You want me to play with this.?"

My hips arch up and I pump against his hand. "Yes…take it… please touch me."

His hands guide my jeans off my bottom. My moans grew louder in expectation. He pulls at one jean leg and frees my leg from its confines. His mouth closes over my panties and he kisses the fabric. He places kisses over the area where my leg joins my pelvic bone and runs his mouth up the length of my thigh. He kisses his way along to my knee, my calf, my ankle and my foot to my toes. "You have the cutest little feet and toes." He places my toes in his mouth and begins sucking them. I had never had anyone do that, but I was so horny I was ready for anything.

He grabs my other leg and does the same. All the time he is laughing as he knows I want him so bad I could freaking hump a flagpole. "Oh fuck me..now.." I screamed. My hips move in a circular hump. "I want you so bad. Take off your clothes. I want you now!" He leans forward and grabs the front of my panties and begins rubbing the fabric with his hand. My hips start going like Shakira at a concert and he just starts talking dirty to me.

"Yeah baby you like that!" You want me to get you off"

" HELL YES!"

He rubs over the fabric for a moment, and then his hand goes into my panties to rub my clit. He pinches it harshly between his fingers then varies the pressure as he rubs a pattern over it. He leans down and blows hot breath on my coochie a few times. That was enough; I went off like a firecracker.

"That's it Babe... you like that.." And he keeps doing that until I am so hot I thought I was near death. His breath pushes through and mingles with my own hot pussy. His fingers work my clit with expert skill.

"OH DEAN… please fuck me…."

He grins. "Don't worry. I'm gonna give you a good ride." His voice shatters me over the edge again and his fingers feel me spill for a second time. He takes off my soaked panties and grins.

"Oh… Please do me now …………….."

Finally, he stands. I am going to see the cock that is going to be driving me crazy. He pulls his t-shirt off, but he walks away for a second to my CD player. He switches it on and the sounds of my rock mix CD blares. Zeppelin starts a live version of Thank You.

"Knew I liked you. Great taste in music." He winked and strutted back towards me.

So I think I am finally going to see a cock, but he rubs the soaked area again and then darts his tongue to my hoochie, flicking his tongue over all of it. He grabs my hips and pulls down more to his face, just flicking and licking and sticking his tongue all over the place. I began screaming. He was down there forever. He arms wrapped around my thighs. He just holds me to his mouth as he flicks at the opening of my pussy. I was dying. He kept that little tongue fuck torture going as I was making enough noise for someone to call the cops.

When he lowers my hips, his tongue returns to my swollen and stressed nub, but his fingers take over at my opening. "I always get you off... You like that don't ya. I couldn't even speak. I just nodded like a school girl and screamed a lot. The song had changed to Enter the Sandman by Metallica. He smiled and laughed as his fingers are still pumping the hell out of me in rhythm to Metallica. His fingers are flying to the riffs. My body gives into his punishment once again. But he doesn't stop until the song is over.

"Yeah, cum for me..I like watching you."

"Dean!" Finally I scream "JUST FUCK ME CAUSE IF I DIE BEFORE YOU FUCK ME I"LL KILL YOUR ASS! His fingers continue on to Behind Blue Eyes by the Who. In desperation I push myself up. I wanted to straddle him as desire filled me to the breaking point. His powerful arms push me back and he weight me down with his body. He looks into my eyes and his mouth clasped over mine again. The strange flavor of his efforts lingered upon him. He stops, grins, and stands. He sheds his jeans slowly in a strip tease, taking his time for me to see the bulge in his jockeys. His hands reach for his underwear and he unleashes the shaft before me. A thick cock about 7-8 inches long was hard- a good size with a width so deadly.

By the time he makes his way to the couch, the song is almost over. His cocked positioned over my wanting opening, rubbing over it gently. I arch wanting him to take me. He juts into me and begins a slow smooth ride. I want him to pound me, but he grabs my hips and makes them match the pump to the music. He forces my body to bend to his will as he starts me on a slow comfortable screw.

As the song ends, he winks at me. "What do you have for me next?" The song switches to Paranoid by Ozzy. "Oh.. nice choice. You better hold on for this one."

My hands grip the sides of my couch as his abs move and his cock pumps like a jackrabbit. His shaft beats the hell out of my hole causing my body to flash with heat. I clench upon the thick pounding dick inside me, cum flowing from me again. He grabs my hips to control my wild bucking. His ass moving with lightening speed and I couldn't stop cumming and screaming. I was freaking the hell out. He kept up the pace as he slammed my body hard and fast. "Yeah… keep going for me!" His cock pushed within me over and over. My body arched and my breath was stolen. I thought I was going to pass out from being too pleased. I felt him slam slower and harder. I knew he was close. I moved my hips to twist with him trying to please him. With a giant jarring slam he lets loose and collapses on top of me. I felt his cock jerking a few times inside of me. His full weight pressed down. Both of us pant in effort unable to move for a moment. Finally he laughs again. "Now about that rubbing…was that what you had in mind?"

I laugh…"sorry, don't have any energy to rub you down, but can you come back tomorrow?"


	3. Captive

I had begun to doze as I waited for my "date". Not that he was reallysomeone I would see again, he struck me as the love 'em and leave 'em type. He had called to say he would be here by 10, but that was the last I heard from Dean Winchester. He said that name proudly when he called, like I was supposed to think he was important. From the minute he had walked into the garage I worked at, I was taken in by the way those legs bowed. That type of man could really get your attention. I handed him my number without a second thought. We'll maybe a second thought, but those thoughts were not doubt. More like the kind of thoughts about wanting to lick him like a lollipop.

Looking at the clock, I noted it to flick to 2:00 a.m. That was enough. I was done waiting. Now it was time to get some sleep. I nestled in my four poster bed and drifted into the hazy fuzzy. I must have fallen asleep, not that I remembered going under. Suddenly, my body was aware of a presence. As my mind went on full alert and I attempted to turn. My body refused to move. The strain on my arms and legs sent alarm through me. Jerking away, I found my arms and legs bound to my bed and Dean's smiling face above me. "I told you to wait up for me. Now, I have to teach you a lesson"

He paced around my bed, staring at me. Sure, I wanted him, but this wasn't what I had in mind. "What the hell do you thin.." Before I could argue, he gagged me with his handkerchief.

He straddled my body. His full weight pressed upon my abdomen. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a shiny silver knife. I tried to scream, but a muffled sound came out of the fabric. He seemed to enjoy the fear and my attempt to wiggle away. He ran the blade over my collar bone. The cold steel sent dread through me. Slowly he lowered it to my shirt. He poked the blade through the first button hole, popping the button loose. He grinned. Soon his blade found the second button, flinging it aside. I whimpered under his weight, filled by the new sensation he was going to have his way with me.

He made his way down my buttons, grinning broadly as his blade ravaged my blouse. "I hope you don't like these clothes too much". I mumbled, not that he was interested in my answer. Finally, my blouse laid to waste, exposing my bra to him. "And we can't have this either." Stabbed his blade between the cups and sliced it down the middle. The strength of his pull jarred my body and my breasts bounced. "Oh, I see they want my attention." His hands grasped my orbs and massaged them roughly. "Do you like that?" I nodded. He tugged harder until my nipples were rock hard.

"Are you ready for me?" I nodded again. I expected him to take me and slam me hard, but he shifted his weight until his bulge brushed above my jeans. He circled his hips to provide pressure between my legs. He grinded me again and I moaned in need for him. He pushed his full weight upon me again.

His mouth found one of my perky nipples and clamped onto it. He nibbled at the erect tip. "Hmm," he moaned as if playing with me increased his pleasure. He drew in as much of my tit as he could and sucked hard, leaving a red mark upon it. "Hmmm," he mumbled again. I moaned into my gag. He returned to my eager breast. His tongue flicked wildly in a maddened pace. My body arched with desire. He pulled the nipple back into his mouth with more suction, a pressure part pain and part bliss. He lingered, torturing my breast with his mouth. His presence built wetness below. Finally, coming up for air, he grinned. "Next". His mouth found my right breast. He nibbled at the nipple harder than before. I clenched in pain. "Oh, it has to hurt, before it feels good." He pulled a mass of it inside of his mouth. The suction sounded in between his "hmm".

I bucked, but remained unmoving under his weight. "AHHH...no...no..you get to be a good little girl...I'm taking what I want." I whimpered again. His mouth returned to his work, flicking my nipple with his tongue, clamping it with his teeth, and marking it as his own. "Hmmm" Finally, his teeth bit down so firm, he made an impression around my nipple.

I inhaled in so hard, I almost choked on my gag. My mouth felt dry and I thought I was going to lose my breath. Before I had a chance to cough, the gag had been removed and a hot wet mouth had invaded the dryness. His tongue dove in deep, teasing me with a twirl. My tongue joined his in a twisted dance. "Hmmmm," I groaned.

Pulling his lips from mine, he ordered me. "Now, if you are a good girl, you can have the gag out, but if you make a noise I'm afraid I will have to keep you quiet again. Understand me?" I nodded.

I whimpered as his lips and tongue found my neck, brushing lightly with a mixture of hot breath. I moaned. The pressure of his body weighing upon me, I was filled with the expectation of a good banging. My hips rocked beneath him.

"Att-attt…Naughty Girl." His hand cupped and spanked the side of my thigh and ass. "I told you that I was going to take what I want. And you're going to like it… RIGHT!" He smacked me again. "Answer me!" He slammed down upon me hard so I could feel the bulge in his pants against my jeans. His arms grabbed my wrist as he ordered me again. "Answer me now."

"Yes" I screamed.

He smiled and invaded my mouth again with a harsh kiss. I wanted to rub my body against him and scream for him to ride me hard, but he was taking his sweet and painful time with me. He released the kiss and stared at me again. "Hmmm… I want you to kiss me. Come on Baby." He leaned back in. My mouth was eager to play with his. He moaned pleased hot breaths into my mouth as our lips and tongues mingled. Below his crotch ground a pressure to the front of my jeans. I twitched as he grinded again, gyrating between my legs. I expected him to smack me again, but he pulled from my kiss, smiled, and licked my neck. He progressed down my rib cage, stomach, and abs with his tongue, stopping at the top of my jeans. "What do you have in here for me? Hmmm?"

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, jutting his hands inside to find my clit. He found me full of wanton desire for him. He jerked his hand quickly and roughly over the area. An explosion of building pleasure shot in my body, sending my hips into a buck. His other hand landed upon my ass again. "I didn't say you could enjoy this. I'll tell you when you can move."

I arched back and tightened every muscle in my body and he continued the torture of his dexterous fingers on my nub. My only reaction was the increasing wetness upon his hand. "Hmmmm...Good Girl. I like this pussy…You're going to let me ride it real hard." The moment the words spilled out of his lips, I came heavily upon his hand. My body arched again and I screamed in pleasure. Another slap landed upon my ass. "I told you to be quiet and not move. Now you are going to have to get a gag back."

He moved off my bed and stood above me. His knife cut the bonds on my legs. Scoot up. Half on my own power and half by his strong arms, he rested my head against my headboard. He dropped his pants and shorts, standing fully naked in front of me. "Guess I have to find a way to keep you quiet."

He straddled me and stood upon my bed. "Suck it." He commanded as he plunged his hard cock towards my mouth. I opened wide for his shaft. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of my lips go down upon him. Bobbing his shaft in and out of my mouth, I tugged on his rod and hard as I could "That's it Suck my cock….oh..ummm." He held as still as he could, only pumping when he was particularly pleased. My warm breath surrounded him with a moist heat as I sucked harder and faster. His hands tangled inside my hair gently in a thank you for the gratification I was giving him. "HMMM…" he moaned. I increased my suction and flicked the underside with my tongue as I weaved over his long shaft. His head fell backwards with a groan. His dick swelled with the need to release. "Stop baby…I need you to stop. I have plans for you." His hands guided my face from his shaft and he lowered his body to crouch on his knees. "Damn Baby that was good." His mouth found mine again. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "You can speak. I want you to make noise. Tell me what you like. Let's get these jeans off of you."

"Oh yes!" His hands were already pulling at them and my panties when I arched my ass to get them from under me. "I want you in my pussy…. Please hurry."

He lifted my leg and looked at me, draping it over his shoulder. "I have plans for this pussy. I need to calm down a little bit. And I think you need a little more fire for me."

I shuttered and moaned as I knew he was about to go down on me. He pushed his head down and flicked teasingly over my clit. His mouth went a bit deeper with each pass. "Hmmm" He bore down deep and sucked my nub into his mouth harshly. His tongue tip flicking the center in his mouth and the painful pressure turned the area a brighter red. My pulse raced underneath the presence of his lips, my hips rocking slowly.

"Dean… you feel so good. I love you licking my clit. I want to feel your cock. I want to feel you stroke inside me. My pussy walls want to rub and press against your hard dick. It would feel so good"

He undulated my clit as his hands wrapped around my hips and ass. I screamed as his efforts bordered on pain, but I wanted him to continue. His tongue parted my folds and found my opening, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. My hips shuttered and squirmed as his hands held me firm. "OH DEAN, I'm going to cum." I felt a warm chuckle splash over my opening. It only made me hotter for him. He continued his oral manipulations, feeling me shutter under his effort. "DEAN… Oh, Make me cum… I want your cock. Give me your cock…I want you in me. Please give me your COCK.

He kissed my clit as if he was saying goodbye to a lost love, before he guided my legs to full length upon his chest. He pushed forward until his hood of his shaft brushed over my swollen sexually charge nub and rubbed up and down over my pussy lips. I lost control at that moment and my juices spilled over. "DEAN! Give it to me. GIVE IT TO ME HARD!"

He smiled and flicked himself inside with a huge push. My legs arched upon his biceps as he held me in place to pile in deep. He flicked slowly again with power, allowing his cock to rest deep inside me. He held for a moment as my walls clenched and cried for him to slam me like a jackhammer. I whimper when I felt him grind. "You like that!"

"Yes Dean. OH Yes. Fuck me harder."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't give you a choice."

His cock pulled out slowly and he grabbed my ankles and arched my hole and ass up as he rose to his knees. My ankles rest on his shoulders and he held my legs for balance. His hips began to flick slowly until he adjusted his pump stride inside me. He grinned at me once before he began to pound me furiously. He was sliding deep, feeling my warmth as my hips rocked up to meet his thrust. I shuttered, taking every inch. The continually moans of desire and chants of his name spilled from my lips. "Dean. You fell so good. Fuck me hard… Yeah Like that… DEAN!" Every time I moaned his name, he pumped me harder. He pulled back hard and slammed into me with impact. It was all I need to spill into another orgasm. I moaned and whimpered as my body clenched around him and swirled in orgasmic happiness. His shaft pushed my walls apart as my pussy tightened hard on him. He rammed his way through as I still rode my release wave. With one great pump I felt his legs shake. I knew he was ready. "OH, Cum Dean. I want to feel you. " As if my words gave him permission, he pumped three quick jerks until he released into his own wave. His body wrenched as he gave into the moment. Slowly he let my legs go and leaned forward on me. Finding my lips again, he kissed me deeply as his hands pulled at my bonds. When my arms were released, I wrapped them around his shoulders, craving his goodbye kiss.

"Baby, I ain't going anywhere. Tomorrow morning, you can tie me up."


	4. Desperation

Sam had never wanted to so desperately to lavish his attention upon the female form. His hands drifted down until his hand was upon the mound in her jeans. Pulling at the button so harshly, Sam ripped the fabric of her jeans to get at what he desired below. His hand jutted into her moist panties feeling his way to the opening inside. His fingertip glided gently inside her. Another whimper emerged as Sam's hand swirled in her flesh. She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure of him whirl through her body. He felt her clench around his fingers and it was all he could stand. Removing his hand, he jerked her jeans violently, pulling her pants off in one fluid animalistic motion. He abandoned his own pants in similar fashion.

Grabbing her tightly, he pulled her down upon his chest. His hands gripped her hips and made way to her thighs, pushing them apart further. He gripped the lace panties beneath her skirt and ripped them in rage.

Pulling her forward until she was straddling his face, Sam's mouth closed upon her clit. Gently sucking the nub into his mouth, his tongue flicked her with pleasure. His steamed breath sent shivers down her spine. The warm moisture of his mouth gave waves and waves of pleasure ther. His hand reached up to embrace her taunt nibbles with a pinch, causing a moan.

Foreplay was over, Sam needed her and he needed her now. His shaft was hard and ready. He scooped her up easily and laid her on the floor. She barely had time to admire the man in his glory before he was upon her. In one swoop of his abdomen, he slammed inside her with such ferocity, she gasped in pain and pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to meet his trust. Sam's arm grabbed at her waist as if he could will more of himself inside with sheer strength. She screamed in pleasure each time Sam moved within her. Her hips lifted higher to meet his trust and her body began to ache for release. Sam rested his head upon her shoulder to balance himself to provide faster and more savage trusts into her. Finally, she moaned and her body released in a massive wave. Her body shuttered in Sam's embrace. Sam was relentless and he wasn't prepared to stop.

Pushing her abdomen down to feel her shiver upon his shaft, he plunged forward to grab at her, but she placed her foot on his abdomen. Pushing him back on his ass and rocking herself forward. Her foot kept him in place until she could position herself over him. She slid forward until she felt the brush of his cock. Sam sought her opening and the tip slid in. She sank down on him until he filled her. Sam pumped wildly as she matched his strides. Her head flipped back as she grinded upon him. Sam tried to sat up to fondle her perky, alert breast, letting his had fall down to the nub. She flicked at it with this hand, as the woman cowgirl'ed up on his cock.

As She thrust herself upon him, she wheeled upon a pleasure high that threatened to send her into her own pleasure abyss. Her body was fast giving into sensations that were covering her opening. His shaft made journey to her delicate insides and twisted at the entry. Her body began to shake and with one loud groan her orgasm hit her so hard it forced her body to jerk. She barely had time to dismount before Sam had forced himself to sit up and slid her to the floor. Her back hit with an aching thud. He thrust his still hard shaft into her. She moved her body with him and Sam quickened the pace. His body was screaming for release, but he pressed on. His cock was thick and throbbing and he filled her, thrusting harder and harder. Both breathed raggedly. A long hard thrust was the final step it took before she gave into the pleasure again. Her body arched and Sam pressed on through pain and exhaustion for several more pumps before his own body released.


	5. Slow Burn Sexy

The gentle pressure building between their lips intensified and a whimper of wanton squeaked from her lips. The sound enticed Dean to push more of her body close to him. She jolted as his tongue darted into her mouth applying gentle and pleasing flicks. Her arms locked and around his neck. Anger, pain, and need had brought them to a fissure of boiling heat.

Dean risked pushing the game further. The top button of her blouse opened easily between his fingers. Slowly, he inched to the next button, while he allowed his tongue and lips to provide much need attention. With her neck revealed to him, he stopped his attention to her lips. His green eyes flashed a venerability that was only matched by the same expression in her eyes.

"I…Dean…you … I want you…."

His soft lips found her shoulder ,while his arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. His head buried in her shoulder as he embraced the sensation.

"Dean" she moaned. Her mind swirled with desire and uncertainty. She wanted to feel him- to be filled with passion. The ache in her body was alive. She wanted to accept the comfort of his body. Nails raked at the muscles at his back and his lips found her collar bone. Tensions rose to volcanic portions. "Dean…"

His hand brushed the hair from her face. His lips closed over hers once more. Large hands caressed her cheeks. His lips hovered above hers, letting hot breathes mingle in the microscopic distance. His mouth opened almost breathing his words into her neglected mouth. "Shh…let me."

His words erupted the void inside her. "I need you, Dean." The words were broken in almost inaudible tone. "I need…" Her breaths were panicked needy pants.

His lips slid along a mixture of light kisses and gentle nips to the base of her throat, progressing further. A whimper escaped her again. Incentive to increase his efforts boiled inside of Dean. His hands caressed her skin as he manipulated her neck with his lips. His hands snaked down her spine to her back of thighs still working at her flesh with his lips. He grasped both hips quickly and lifted her to straddle his torso. He locked eyes with her for a moment before his mouth covered hers again, her arms responding and locking around him.

His mouth never stopped invading hers as he made his way to her bed. He could feel the tension between them ebb and flow. It had been a steady undercurrent from the moment he saw her. She was beautiful and he was never at a lost for his appreciation of a beautiful woman. But it was more; they were sides to the same twist coin. He dropped her beside the bed. Desire and neglect caused her rush and she grabbed him wanting him fast. His hands sought out her hands and his fingers locked in pattern with hers. Holding her back for a moment, he leaned himself forward. The rough stubble grazed her cheek as he rested his lips upon her ear lobe. He nibbled the lobe before he spoke in a quiet hush. "Shh….let go… you don't need control…………Let me…………..shh…………..easy." Her taunt hands loosed as his sweet whispers spilled into her ears. "I'm going to make you feel good…..….Shh…. Let me"

He guided her hands under his shirt giving her incentive to touch him and feel the need within his own body. The unfamiliarity of the years left her quickly and her nails grazed gently over the sculpted form of his chest and back until his shirt rose above his shoulders. Dropping the garment to the floor, Dean's chiseled torso sparked more of the buried embers a blaze within her. She wanted him so badly now her mind was frenzied. "Dean, please I need you. I need to feel you!"

His hands found the last remaining buttons of her blouse and she allowed him to drop it to the floor. His hands unbound her bra fastenings allowing her ample breast to spill out. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm the need inside her. Her head fell back as Dean's lips skimmed along her clavicle and soon onward. A sharp twinge bolted within from his gentle kisses and hot breath. Dean took his time as she panted breathlessly.

He unbuttoned her jean and guided his hands down the sides of her hips until they were no longer within reach. Her fingers ran over the short hair on the back of his head. A moan escaped her and she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure move thorough her. His hands guided her jeans away from her. He drifted down her belly, his lips providing gentle kisses upon her skin. Skimming his way back to her lips, He tortured her with his tender lips. Finally, his hands gripped her hips and he lifted her to him, leaving her pants and panties to drop to the floor as swung her onto the bed.

He undid the fastener of his own pants. She was dying to see him naked. She rose to her knees helping free him of his jean restraints."Hold on." He didn't mind giving her directions. She had spent most of the time pissing him off and a little control was exactly what he wanted at the moment. He had numerous lovers over the years, but he never left any of them unpleased. He eased her back and twirled her legs upon the bed. Her eyes closed again awaiting his touch.

"Dean, I need to feel you…please!" Her voice cracked in a desperate plea.

He eased her back and twirled her legs upon the bed. "Open up for me. Let me make you feel good." His hands guided her hips to open wide. Her eyes closed again awaiting his touch.

"Dean, I need to feel you…please!" Her voice cracked in a desperate plea.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." His mouth found her swollen clit. She moaned at the sensation of seeing his green eyes flash his desire for her and the roughness of his tongue upon her.

His hands moved from her hips to find her opening. He carefully slipped a long finger inside of her. Her walls fought with tightness. He knew he needed to provide her with enough fire otherwise he would be giving her a world of pain when he finally made love to her. Dean was proud of what he had been given and had no exaggerations about it. It was longer than average, but the thickness was what concerned him for the moment. His finger crooked enticing her opening to give in under the pressure, to open more for him, and to delight in what he was providing.

She shuttered around his finger as his tongue not stopping for any moment, but flicking in a mad pace. Her groans echoed through the quiet bedroom. Her body trembled in need for his penis.

"Dean, I want to feel you inside me…..Dean… I.."

His finger was tormenting inside her. His stoke ending halfway in her tunnel. She longed to be filled by him. His finger drove inside her at a rapid pace. His other hand began pressing her clit with his rough callous providing a new sensation. He flicked in a mad pace. Her groans echoed through the quiet bedroom as her body trembled in need for his penis

"Do you feel good… Do you like this, baby."

"Damn you…. yes." Her breaths and words were pants. Her breaths pushed out between moans and pleas. She shifted her pelvis as he maneuvered his hands inside her.

A smirk ran over his face. He knew she was close to orgasm. He leaned his head back down. His lips closed over her clit. His tongue circled her clit; relentlessly flicking the swollen area waiting to hear her filled the room with more moans and whimpers. He loved hearing her say his name.

Her knees bent and her pelvis arched. Her body began pumping, wanting to give in to his pleasures. Adding a second finger to her opening, his paced quickened. Her hips began moving in rhythm with his hands. The pleasure had awakened long dead skill inside of her. The twist of her around his fingers excited him. It was a sensation he knew would be pleasure to feel around his shaft. The awkwardness of neglect was leaving her with each second of attention he was providing her. She immediately tightened around him and groaned loudly. She was so close that Dean could feel her body fluttering. He loved watching her give herself away to his effort. His fingers plunged deep inside her, while his mouth caressed her swollen nub .His mouth suckled her clit inside his mouth allowing his teeth to gently nipple and his tongue to flick harder. Her legs bucked. He raised his head and laughed in enjoyment. They locked eyes as his fingers pounded inside her.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me." His fingers thrust deeply and his thumb pressed hard upon her button. She tightened around him and he felt the fire burning so hot within her. One finally pump, and Dean felt her tighten around his fingers, felt her body shake, and her muscles go taunt. She release for him. She felt the maddening sensation ride over her in waves. She abandoned her body to the joy he had given her. His fingers continued to pump her flesh. Hot pants and groans escaped her mouth. Her back arched pushing her pelvis forward in a clinch. Her hips twisted upon him.

Dean was excited by her response. He wanted to feel her twist upon him. As much as he loved the power of control, he wanted to feel her as badly as she wanted to feel him. Her mouth screamed in pleasure as the last wave still clung to her. His body arched forward and his mouth covered her next groan. Her mouth opened to his presence and her lips embraced his on instinct. A moment of pants was soon followed by a whimpering moan mingling with his muffled grunt as he thrust into her, hard and deep. She gasped as the large cock filled her small opening. For a moment she thought was going to split in two. But, she wanted it, no matter the damage it could do. Dean pumped slowly into her, lulling her walls to give into his shaft's presence.

"Damn, baby, you feel so good."

"Dean. I want you so much. Please." She bit her lower lip as he moved inside her with careful strokes, each one causing less pain and more bliss within her. His early foreplay paid off now giving him room to move with less resistance. She didn't care about the soreness to follow as the pleasure of him filling her drove her crazy. Her hips twisted around him.

Dean was right, that twist drove him crazy. He pushed his hands into a pushup to get more leverage at her swollen and gripping walls. He wanted to feel her around him, feel that twist upon his shaft. Each twist caused a moan of pleasure to escape him. With each pump, She panted, moaned and called out his name.

He forgot about control as their bodies naturally found a pleasing lyrical dance like rhythm. Her body arched higher to take more of him. His paced quickened, pounding harder and faster. His own need for release approaching. Their bodies seemed to be as connected. Moving in time without thought, pants breathing in time, body slick with sweat, the fibers of their bodies tinged with pleasure. She pumped feverishly, each thrust longer, harder, and hotter. He drove his throbbing cock into her again and again until her body tightened and began to jerk. She released a more powerful orgasm that tightened and shuttered her whole body. It stole her breath for so long Dean wondered if she stopped breathing all together. Finally, a gasp sucked into her. The ferocity of her orgasm almost sent him over the edge.

He wanted to feel her cum again, but wasn't sure he could hold on long enough. He quickly exited her to flip her into a new position. He knew how to find her sweet spot. He rolled her partly to her side, throwing her legs over his. He slammed into her harshly, banging against her sweet spot within.

Dean abandoned the gentle pump and banged her like a jackhammer. Her body accepted him again. Twisting and pumping to deepen his trust, the pleasure filled Dean to a moment of sheer explosion.

"Dean!" She screamed. "Oh, Dean…just…fuck…oh… fuck.." Her voice was stolen as her body began to shutter. His arm jutted under her pulling her stomach to him to feel her tremor upon his cock. He held her tight, not allowing his thrust to move her, forcing her feel him fully. The full impact of him slammed against her walls. Her insides clung to him, shivered over him, and twisted upon his hood. To Dean's surprise, her body shutter and froze again as a wave hit her. He stopped his own torture and slammed her so hard a moan of pain rang from her. Again he pounded and slammed. The shuttering up his shaft built to an almost blinding moment. His body jerked in quick jab and released. His arm around her tightened. Every one of his muscles was taunt as he poured within her. Rigid and please muscles pulling her into him like a second skin. His grunts pounded in her ear. A second jerk moved inside her in his long release. A long moment passed with his rigid body against her, holding her tight, his breath filled with labored grunts. Finally, his body relaxed. Dean didn't release her right way, but loved the feeling as her body shuttered to calm down.


	6. Slip and Slide

Counting sheep or drinking a warm glass of milk just didn't cut it tonight. I was so damn tired all I could think about was trying to sleep, but my mind focused on the events of a few hours ago. I call it the realization that demons are real. And who knows what would have happened if the Winchesters hadn't showed up. I had given them the comfort of my TV room for the night, not much pay for someone who just saved your life. At least it was something. So I don't know why I just don't feel safe, knowing tonight I would be in the hands of expert hunters.

Since sleep was useless, I thought a hot shower would calm my frayed nerves. When I turned the handles, the shower sputtered to life, sizzling like grease on a fire. At first, it is cold, but I know the shower will soon be filled with the vapors of warmth soon and steaming water.

After undressing quickly, I stepped inside and instantly warm. I close the shower door to keep the soothing heat from escaping. The water seems to have a calming effect, and I barely notice a shadow appear from the other side of the now completely fogged over glass."Shit." He startled, not expecting me to be in the room. "Sorry." I can tell be the tone of his voice that he is smiling. I turned to see Dean Winchester with a smile bigger than I had just predicted."Uh…Oh my… " I tried to speak and hide my body even though it was blurred by the shower door. I turn in the comfort that he will leave the way he came in, even though I felt a twitch in my loins.

He is quiet a moment, and I ignore what he is doing, hoping he didn't notice me shudder. I turned the hot water up a little to deflect my reaction. I closed my eyes, letting calm come to me. Then, a cold blast of air burst in and I felt a body pressed against my back. "You want me?" Dean asked in very seductive whisper, a bit more polite than I expected.

He had to notice my flinch at the sound of his voice. I know I should turn around and smack him, but I can't. I lean my head back against his shoulder. He smells of sweat and the faint trace of leather, making for it makes for quite the aphrodisiac. Desire and lust ran through my veins. I moved my ass exaggeratingly moving left and right.

His day old stubble scrapes against the back of my neck as his lips move down my spine. This wasn't how I envisioned my evening: In the shower- completely in the nude with a man who just wasted two demons in front of me."Enjoying yourself?" He said as his hand rested on my stomach and he nibbled at my ear.

"Mmm hmm."

He chuckled. I sense the level of sexual pheromones rising in the small space. Unconsciously, his hands rub circles on stomach; slowly move to my waist, and then my hips. I try to step closer to him, but my foot slips on the wet tiles and I fall backwards. Dean catches me easily.

His hands covered my breasts to keep me from falling complete and I could feel his erection between my legs, waiting to move inside of me. "You okay?" he asked."I think so. Sorry. I need to get one of those bath mats.""I'm not complaining."I smile and relax, though the situation seems laughable. Sweat trickles down my bare back, while the shower strikes the front of me. I turned to face him. He rubbed his hands up either side of my ribcage and his eyes cast down to admire my breast. His mouth gravitated towards my nipple and devours it.

"Fuck!" I moaned, realizing demon hunting was the least of his skills. I was so turned I felt more wetness below than the water pouring on my back. I briskly pulled his hips towards mine and began moving against him, teasing him with my grinding movements. His erection grows hard against me and I continued until he moaned.

"Fuck!"

My mouth twisted into a wicked grin and I found my voice. "Too much for you?" I return his earlier seductive tone.

He responded by pulling me against his mouth for a wet, frenzied, and melding kiss. When we pulled away, he is smiling. As my hands ventured down I moved to kneel before him. I look at the aroused cock before me with a smirk. I look up at him and he is filled by anticipation

"Yes… oh.. please," he pleaded. His voice throaty with desire.

I nodded once and took the time to admire the shaft before me. A good length with a thickness I had to admire. I slowly took his tip into my mouth, swirling my raspy tongue around his alert head. The large hood stretched inside my small mouth and I carefully moved on him.

Dean inhaled sharply at the intimate contact and held his breath as I devoured him completely and utterly. "Damn, you feel so hot on me. "

I give him ample saliva to move quickly and warmly on his throbbing shaft. Then, I began to rub my tongue back and forth, along the underside of his highly sensitive flesh. The pronounced veins throbbed against my tongue. I traced the vein pattern down to the base and back.

"Oh... Fuck... that's….uh…guh..!" he exclaimed in pleasure. He tiled his head back and I could see his Adam's apple gulp in excitement. So I increase my pressure, giving him more movement for as long as I can. Only stopping to take a breath and do more. I could tell he was concentrating on not thrusting repeatedly into my mouth, but he is reaching his limit. He's so close. He shuddered against my tongue, which I take as a sign to pull back and stand.

I turned my back to him, letting him know I was ready for him when I resumed pushing my ass against his shaft. Dean reached down to my hips, stopping my movements. I feel his well toned back muscles move forward and I know in the next second he would be inside of me. My opening twitched, wanting him.

He impaled himself between my legs. I can feel all his muscles working to move his cock inside of me. His arms lock around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder. I can hear his hot, heavy breathing, almost panting against my ear. We simultaneously gasp at the hot, wet connection. Dean began a fast, desperate pace that I met with my own power and speed, squeezing around his cock hard with every thrust.

"Harder, Dean!" I become more and more aroused as the repetitive motions and breathing become punctuated by grunts of determination with his increase in speed. He is pounding now, working hard to reach his goal.

He is drenched in sweat, which is washed away by the shower. My core is drenched in desire. I want to see him take me, to bask in the desire between us. He must have felt my shift since he unleashed his grip and allowed me to turn to him. He backs me towards the wall and grabs one of my knees to his hips. Soon he presses forward and his shaft has returned to my insides, pushing deeply.

I lifted my eyes to his naked chest, not concerned that it's blatantly obvious I'm checking him out. His bare torso is glistening and beads of water roll off his well-toned form.

"Up here." He says with a slight smugness. I quickly met his eyes and he looks at me with a smirk. "Like what you see."

"Sorry," I say softly as embarrassment registered on my cheek.

"Let me show you how much I like yours."

He began to pump with long, deep strokes and I had to latch around his necks to keep upright. My pussy clenched and shuddered with his jabs against my inner walls. "OH…FUCK!"

He laughed. He alternated his strokes in rapid successions of quick and deep, long ones. The pace slows, but the force intensifies. Then the same strength moves in quick, well aimed strokes. I am astounded by his strength and speed. And I loved watching as his body worked. His arms were beautifully muscular; his shoulders broad and defined, just like his chest. He was a marvel. And I delighted in the way my body responded to his. I am dripping with want.

"Too much for you?"

"No... Shit... keep … Don't stop…" I pant out, staring directly into Dean's eyes as our bodies pressed together. I let out groans and release a slick, wet sensation as he poured inside of me. His body slid tighter against mine.

"Good, cause I want more." He then let his hand glided to my hips to aim my movement direction, allowing more leverage to push deeper, harder, and faster. Our moans become indistinguishable as we bring each other to the peak.

"Damn…!" I panted as a climax took hold. My muscles gripped on him as cum moved from me, releasing over his hard instrument.

"Fuck, yes!" he exclaimed as he rode the last waves and began to grunt loudly, close to his own release. He moaned louder and I felt him speed into me, His body moving so fast our bodies slapped when we impacted. Finally he let go and finished with a shudder. He slowly withdrew and stood staring at me.

Dean leaned forward and enfolded his arms around me with his chin resting on my shoulder. And I can't help but my wrap around him and rub my hands down his muscular back. It felt like we didn't move for several minutes, basking in amazing sex.

"Do you feel better now?" His voice was kind.

"I didn't showers were this fun!"

He smarted. "You ready for bed now?"

I look up at him, realizing he was ready to continue with more activities in my bed. "Do you plan to make this an all night event?" I asked.

An unmistakable glint of mischief played in his gorgeous eyes. "Hell, yeah."


End file.
